


Ficlet Collection

by Brume



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Kid T'Challa (Marvel), Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, Kidnapping
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brume/pseuds/Brume
Summary: Différentes fanfics sans lien entre elles dans l'univers de Marvel.





	1. Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Cette histoire est ma première fanfiction jamais écrite ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit quelque chose et je profite du NaNoWriMo pour essayer de me remettre dedans ! J'espère que mes histoires vous plairont ! Je ne sais pas encore si je publierai régulièrement mais je vais faire de mon mieux.  
> J'accepte bien sûr les critiques constructives mais restez respectueux s'il vous plaît !  
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> Brume
> 
> Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Quand Tony rencontra T’Challa, les circonstances étaient loin d’être les meilleures.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il était en train d’explorer le jardin du manoir où se déroulait un gala auquel Howard et Maria Stark se devait d’y participer, amenant également leur fils avec eux. Malheureusement pour celui-ci sa curiosité et son habitude à s’ennuyer rapidement l’entraîna à quitter la salle où tous les invités étaient réunis pour la soirée pour vadrouiller dans l’enceinte de la propriété. Ce fut de cette manière qu’il se retrouva à l’extérieur dans le but de trouver quelque chose pour chasser l’ennui. Il se rendit compte rapidement à quel point se fut une mauvaise idée lorsqu’il entendit du bruit et avant qu’il ne puisse se retourner, il sentit quelqu’un le soulever. Il poussa un cri de surprise qui fut vite étouffé par la main de son agresseur qui se plaqua contre sa bouche pour l’empêcher de faire davantage de bruit.

C’est comme ça qu’il se retrouva poussé violemment dans une pièce sombre après un trajet interminable où Tony réussit tout de même à mordre son kidnappeur avant que celui-ci ne le frappe assez fort pour qu’il soit légèrement sonné.

« Pas de conneries ! Si tout se passe bien tu sortiras d’ici sans encombres ! » Menaça l’homme d’une voix rauque.

Avec un grognement, il referma sans aucune douceur la porte, enfermant Tony. Celui-ci se redressa lentement, sa tête douloureuse après le coup durant le trajet. Une fois sur ses pieds, il regarda autour de lui. Malgré l’obscurité, il pouvait observer qu’il était dans une petite pièce sans aucun meuble ou objet, cependant, lorsqu’il se tourna pour examiner la porte, il sursauta en voyant qu’il n’était pas seul. Recroquevillé dans un coin, un enfant le regardait, les genoux contre sa poitrine.

Du haut de ses dix ans, Tony Stark en était à son cinquième kidnapping et savait donc à quoi s’attendre (même si cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir peur), cependant, le gamin avec lui était clairement terrorisé. Il semblait bien plus jeune que Tony, 5 ou 6 ans peut être. Tout ce qu’il pouvait discerner dans l’obscurité c’était la peau foncée de l’enfant et ses cheveux courts. Tony hésita une seconde avant de s’approcher de son camarade de cellule. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et se recroquevilla davantage. Tony se stoppa et pour montrer qu’il n’était pas une menace, leva les bras pour montrer qu’il avait les mains vides et qu’il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Hey…Je m’appelle Tony. Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix hésitante. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de partager un kidnapping. Mais il fallait une première à tout.

L’enfant se mit alors à parler mais au désespoir de Tony, se ne fut pas de l’anglais qui sortit de sa bouche. Ne reconnaissant pas la langue, il serra les dents pour cacher sa frustration.

« Merde ! Tu ne parles pas anglais ? »

Ce n’était pas une surprise pour Tony que la seule fois où il n’était pas seul durant un kidnapping il se retrouvait avec quelqu’un qui ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui. Soupirant, il s’approcha tout de même en prenant soin de ne pas effrayer d’avantage l’enfant. Il s’agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur un de ses genoux.

« Écoute, tout va bien se passer. Ses idiots ne méritent même pas le nom de kidnappeurs tellement ils sont incompétents. Ils ne m’ont même pas fouillé ! Stupide ! Heureusement c’est une chance pour nous. Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai l’habitude, c’est pas la première fois que ça m’arrive ce genre de situation. Je vais te sortir de là et on retrouvera tes parents OK ? » Dit-il sans prendre la peine de respirer entre ses paroles. L’enfant ouvrit grand ses yeux à ses mots avant de se relaxer légèrement et d’acquiescer lentement. Tony haussa les sourcils à sa réaction.

« Ah ! Tu comprends l’anglais ! Tu peux au moins me dire ton nom ? »

L’enfant hésita un moment avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre.

« T’Challa. 

-T’Challa ? Cool ton nom. Aller viens, il est temps de sortir d’ici ! »

Il se redressa et aida T’Challa à faire de même avant de fouiller dans ses poches. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu’il trouva ce qu’il cherchait.

« Laisse-moi regarder cette porte, je suis sûr qu’elle ne résistera pas longtemps ! »

Il s’approcha de l’entrée de la pièce et l’enfant le suivit sans un mot.

Après avoir bien observé la serrure, Tony ne tarda pas à entendre le clic qui signifiait que la porte n’était plus verrouillée.

« Tiens ! Qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit ! Rien de plus facile. Maintenant il va falloir être silencieux. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? » Demanda-t-il à T’Challa en murmurant. L’expression déterminée, il hocha la tête.

Tony s’apprêta à ouvrir la porte lorsqu’il sentit une main prendre la sienne. Il se retourna et sourit à T’Challa. 

« Fais-moi confiance, tout va bien se passer. »

Les deux enfants ouvrirent silencieusement la porte avant de se glisser hors de la pièce.

Tony avait raison, leurs kidnappeurs étaient incompétents car ils ne croisèrent personne durant un long moment malgré le fait qu’ils se perdirent plusieurs fois dans le bâtiment. À un moment, ils entendirent des voix mais Tony changea simplement de direction pour s’en éloigner et lorsqu’ils trouvèrent enfin la sortie de leur prison, personne ne les remarqua. L’air glaciale de l’hiver les enveloppa brusquement et les deux enfants frissonnèrent.

Tony ne reconnaissait pas l’endroit où ils étaient mais cela n’était pas étonnant après le long trajet en voiture. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue mal éclairée, les bâtiments semblaient anciens et mal entretenus mais cela ne leur donnait pas plus d’indication. Au moins ils étaient toujours dans la ville, mais où exactement, c’était autre chose.

Sans perdre de temps, Tony choisit une direction et commença à marcher rapidement, prenant en compte l’enfant qui lui tenait toujours la main. La priorité était maintenant de s’éloigner le plus rapidement possible du bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient été enfermés et de trouver un téléphone ou un policier pour contacter quelqu’un.

Ils marchèrent longtemps et Tony dû finalement prendre sur son dos T’Challa qui n’arrivait plus à le suivre.

« Je suis sûr que tes parents sont en train de te chercher. Tu vas voir, tu vas vite les retrouver et ce qu’il s’est passé ne sera plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. » Dit-il pour essayer de distraire l’enfant qui tremblait à cause du froid. Tony avait également froid mais il pouvait le supporter. Les Stark étaient solides après tout.

« Baba va me retrouver. » Murmura T’Challa avant de se blottir encore plus contre Tony.

 

Se fut seulement après plusieurs heures de marche que Tony trouva enfin une patrouille de police. Il expliqua rapidement ce qui leur était arrivé et se fut seulement lorsque Tony donna son nom que les officiers prirent au sérieux son récit. Après un coup de fil à leurs parents (et quelle surprise quand Tony apprit que son compagnon était un prince !), ils n’attendirent pas longtemps avant que deux voitures n’apparurent au coin de la rue. La première fut à peine arrêtée qu’un homme avec la même couleur de peau que T’Challa en sortit, suivit par trois femmes à l’air menaçant et dangereux. L’homme se précipita vers les deux enfants blottis dans des couvertures à l’arrière de la voiture de police. T’Challa le remarqua et poussa un cri avant de se précipiter vers celui-ci.

« Baba ! »

Cela devait être le père de T’Challa pensa Tony en observant l’homme prendre son fils dans ses bras et le serrer fort pour se rassurer qu’il était bien vivant. Les femmes les entourèrent comme pour les protéger. Tony ne put empêcher le sentiment d’envie en voyant la scène : Howard n’était pas le type de personne à rassurer les autres, et d’autant moins son fils.

En parlant du loup, ce dernier sortit enfin de la voiture et sans le moindre signe de soulagement à la vue de son fils, il se dirigea vers les officiers de police. 

« Je vous remercie d’avoir retrouver Anthony. Dieu sait ce qu’il lui serait arrivé autrement. » Leur dit-il mais Tony savait que ce n’était qu’une prestance. Ce serait encore un kidnapping qui serait étouffé. Personne n’en entendra parler et Tony devra faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. À part le soulagement de Jarvis lorsqu’il rentrera, ce sera comme s’il avait rêvé la soirée.

Tony regarda une dernière fois T’Challa qui semblait parler à toute vitesse à son père dans sa langue avant de soupirer et de sortir de la voiture de police pour rejoindre son père. Il ne remarqua pas le regard d’une des femmes qui entourait T’Challa.

Howard ne lui jeta même pas un coup d’œil et finit sa conversation avec les officiers. Tony ne prit pas la peine d’écouter, il savait très bien qu’ils recevront pas mal d’argent en échange de leur silence. Quand Howard eut fini, il se tourna enfin vers Tony et lui adressa un regard irrité.

« Encore une fois, je vois que tu aimes me faire perdre mon temps. Rentrons, Maria t’attend au manoir. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Tony le suivit sans un mot mais lorsque Howard s’apprêta à montrer dans la voiture, quelqu’un les interpella. Ils se retournèrent et virent le père de T’Challa s’approcher d’eux avec son fils dans les bras, les trois femmes juste derrière lui. Peut être des gardes du corps ? pensa Tony.

« M. Stark ! Attendez ! S’écria-t-il. T’Challa me dit que j’ai votre fils à remercier pour l’avoir aidé à sortir de sa prison. »

Il se tourna alors vers Tony et à sa grande surprise, il s’inclina devant lui, T’Challa toujours dans ses bras et avec révérence il s’adressa à lui. 

« Je suis T’Chaka, roi du Wakanda et Anthony, tu as sauvé mon fils, le prince. Tu as toute ma reconnaissance. Sans toi, T’Challa aurait été seul et nous aurions mis beaucoup trop de temps avant de le retrouver. »

C’était la première fois que quelqu’un remerciait Tony. C’est sans doute pour cette raison qu’il resta sans voix devant l’homme. Il ne put que hausser les épaules sans savoir quoi dire en retour.

« Je te suis redevable. Si pour la moindre raison tu as besoin de quelque chose, et si j’en ai la capacité, n’hésite pas à me contacter. » Finit-il avant de retirer de sa veste de costume une carte de visite qu’il tendit à Tony. Celui-ci hésita un moment et se tourna vers Howard qui observait la scène avec un sourire à peine caché. Tony reporta son attention vers T’Chaka et d’une main tremblante, accepta la carte. L’homme lui adressa un grand sourire, s’inclina de nouveau et leva les yeux vers Howard.

« Si vous avez la moindre information sur les personnes impliquées dans ce qu’il s’est passé, j’aimerai que vous m’en fassiez part. J’en ferai de même pour ma part. Il ne faudrait pas que ce genre d’enlèvement se reproduise. 

-Mais bien sûr Votre Majesté. Je vous contacterai aussitôt si c’est le cas. » Répondit Howard et Tony se força à ne rien montrer sur son visage. Il savait parfaitement que Howard profiterait le plus possible de la situation.

T’Chaka hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers sa propre voiture. Les femmes qui l’accompagnèrent jetèrent un dernier regard aux deux Stark avant de suivre leur roi. Quand Tony leva les yeux pour regarder une dernière fois T’Challa, il vit que celui-ci lui faisait des grands signes d’au revoir. Tony leva la main pour le saluer avant que son père ne lui prenne le bras et le força dans la voiture.

Tony se redressa et s’assit correctement sur la banquette arrière. Il soupira. Au moins T’Challa avait retrouvé son père. Dommage que celui de Tony n’était pas capable d’agir comme un être humain normal.

Demain tout sera comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

 

Tony ne put cependant pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il aurait bien aimé revoir son compagnon de soirée.


	2. Rencontres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici ma 2ème fanfiction !  
> Je dois avouer que reprendre l'écriture est bien plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais !  
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Brume

La première fois que T’Challa posa les yeux sur Anthony Stark fut lors d’un gala de bienfaisance organisé par Stark Industries. C’était peu de temps après son emprisonnement en Afghanistan. Personnellement, T’Challa ne pensait pas le voir durant cette soirée, comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Les rumeurs circulant à propos d’Anthony Stark étaient toutes plus folles les unes que les autres et T’Challa n’avait pas pour habitude d’y prêter trop d’attention, cependant cela lui paraissait logique qu’après une expérience aussi traumatisante, le président de Stark Industries prenne un peu de repos. Cependant, il était bel et bien présent quelques mètres à la gauche de T’Challa, buvant un verre et étrangement seul. Il se tenait dos au bar et examinait la salle avec attention.

Il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de l’homme qu’il observait. On le disait souvent coureur de jupons et superficiel, mais ce n’était pas l’impression qu’il donnait à l’heure actuelle. T’Challa voyait très bien qu’il jetait plusieurs fois des regards en direction des sorties de la salle et lorsqu’un personne s’approchait un peu trop près de lui il se crispait. C’était sûrement involontaire de sa part et peu de personne aurait pu le remarquer, mais T’Challa avait l’habitude de repérer ce genre de mouvement subtil.

Il continua à l’observer de loin, intrigué par son attitude et n’ayant rien de mieux à faire pour le moment. T’Chaka, son père et roi du Wakanda lui avait presque donné l’ordre de participer à cette soirée dans le but de s’entraîner à l’art de la diplomatie. C’était une perte de temps pour T’Challa qui voyait ce genre d’évènement comme une réunion de commères prêts à tout pour se tenir au courant des dernières rumeurs. C’était pour cette raison qu’il s’était réfugié au bar dans l’espoir de repousser l’ennui qui menaçait de l’envahir et qu’il était maintenant en train d’observer Anthony Stark, l’homme qui s’était échappé d’un groupe terroriste qui l’avait séquestré pendant au moins 3 mois. T’Challa aurait bien voulu savoir comment il avait fait pour s’en sortir seul. C’était à ses yeux, admirable, et il aurait aimé en apprendre plus.

Il hésita un instant à rejoindre l’homme mais son incertitude lui coûta son opportunité car au même moment, une femme aborda Anthony Stark. Il les regarda discuter quelques instants, observant clairement que le président de Stark Industries n’était pas à l’aise avec la conversation tenue. Il vit lorsque la femme, sûrement une journaliste, sortie de son sac des photographies. T’Challa n’était pas assez bien placé et trop loin pour voir ce qu’elles représentaient, mais à l’expression soudainement pâle et son visage figé de stupeur, cela ne devait rien montrer de bon. M. Stark reprit rapidement contrôle de son expression et peu de temps après il le vit se précipiter hors de la salle de gala. T’Challa était maintenant extrêmement curieux de savoir ce que cette femme lui avait montré.

 

Le lendemain, aux informations, T’Challa regarda les images d’une armure en métal défendre les habitants d’un village en Afghanistan et détruire des centaines d’armes provenant de Stark Industries.

Peut être que cette soirée n’avait pas été aussi inutile qu’il ne l’avait pensé.

 

 

La deuxième fois que T’Challa vit Anthony Stark fut aussi la première fois qu’il lui parla directement. Il se trouvait à une conférence scientifique où l’homme était programmé pour parler d’une de ses dernières inventions pour son entreprise. T’Challa était plutôt impatient d’entendre Stark parler. Après tout, ses publications scientifiques étaient toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres et malgré le fait qu’il n’avait pas conscience de toutes les avancées technologiques de Wakanda liées au vibranium, Anthony Stark était bien en avance sur son temps. Mais dernièrement, on n’entendait presque plus parler d’Anthony Stark sans parler d’Iron Man en même temps. T’Challa avait suivit les informations et la révélation que le président de Stark Industries était en réalité Iron Man et cela ne l’avait guère surpris. La mort du mentor de Stark cependant…les informations expliquaient qu’il était mort dans un accident d’avion mais T’Challa en doutait. Tous les évènements autour de Stark semblaient bien trop rapprochés et douteux pour ne pas être liés. Cela faisait trop de coïncidences en peu de temps. T’Challa était donc sceptique sur ce qu’il s’était réellement passé.

Le prince du Wakanda sortit finalement de ses pensées lorsque des applaudissements assourdissants retentirent à ce moment dans la salle où se tenait la conférence. Il tourna son regard sur la scène pour voir Anthony Stark y monter d’un air nonchalant, un sourire presque narquois sur ses lèvres.

T’Challa connaissait beaucoup de personnes charismatiques ou en tout cas, il en avait rencontré un certain nombre dans sa vie mais Anthony Stark avait vraiment quelque chose en plus qui le faisait sortir du lot. Peut être était-ce sa très grande assurance ou son intelligente particulièrement acérée. Quoi que ce soit, T’Challa n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela le rendait d’autant plus curieux de connaître cet homme d’apparence si ouverte mais qui cachait un très grand nombre de secrets. Il espérait qu’un jour il puisse en apprendre quelques-uns.

Durant toute la conférence de Stark, T’Challa resta attentif aux paroles de l’homme et aux explications qu’ils donnaient. Il était bien éduqué en ingénierie et autres domaines scientifiques car pour toute autre personne, M. Stark aurait été plus difficile à suivre. T’Challa voyait même un des scientifiques dans l’audience complètement perdu par la présentation actuelle. Le président de Stark Industries était réellement un génie. Shuri, sa sœur, aurait vraiment apprécié ce dont il parlait. Malgré son jeune âge, son intelligence dépassait la sienne. T’Challa se demanda ce que donnerait une conversation entre les deux génies.

Lorsque M. Stark eut fini ses explications, l’audience applaudit tout aussi fort qu’à son arrivée, captivée par la présence et les mots de l’homme. T’Challa fit de même. Lorsqu’il vit l’inventeur sortir de scène et se diriger vers la sortie, T’Challa en fit de même sans prendre le temps d’y réfléchir. Il le rattrapa juste avant qu’il n’atteigne une autre personne près de la sortie. T’Challa l’avait entre aperçu de temps en temps aux côtés de M. Stark dans les médias. S’il se souvenait bien, c’était son chauffeur. Celui-ci se rapprocha d’ailleurs rapidement du scientifique lorsqu’il vit T’Challa s’avançait vers eux. Anthony Stark se tourna vers lui quand il remarqua la réaction de son chauffeur et haussa un sourcil.

« M. Stark, je voulais simplement vous féliciter pour cette présentation réussie et vous demandez si vous seriez intéressé d’en discuter un peu plus avec moi. Je suis également intrigué par votre réacteur. » Dit-il chaleureusement.

L’homme lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Vraiment ? En discuter avec moi ? Pas très original comme technique de drague. » Stark l’observa des pieds à la tête avec un regard insistant qui ne laissait rien à l’imagination. T’Challa perdu son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

« Désolé Mister Inconnu, mais on m’en a fait d’autres. J’suis pas intéressé. » Ajouta-t-il avec une expression sardonique. Il s’apprêta à tourner les talons pour partir, mais T’Challa repéra le mouvement et l’interpella.

« Je suis T’Challa et je pense que, d’après le peu d’informations que j’ai pu glaner sur votre réacteur, pour stabiliser son cœur vous avez dû utiliser du Palladium. Palladium qui est un élément qui serait mieux de ne pas garder trop près du corps humain. » Il sourit quand il vit l’expression stupéfaite de l’homme en face de lui avant que celui-ci pâlisse soudainement. M. Stark jeta un coup d’œil discret à son compagnon que T’Challa aurait manqué s’il ne fixait pas l’homme, avant de tourner son entière attention vers le prince, son moment de vulnérabilité maintenant effacé de son visage.

« Là, tu m’intéresse ! » S’exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire qui n’atteignant pas ses yeux.

 

C’est ainsi que Stark et T’Challa passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit dans un bar à discuter des inventions de l’homme, essayant tour à tour de ne pas se laisser surpasser par les connaissances techniques et scientifiques de l’autre.

Cependant, malgré sa curiosité et ses essais multiples, T’Challa ne réussit pas à amener la conversation sur le réacteur miniature qu’avait fabriqué Stark. L’inventeur savait contourner et détourner le sujet avec une dextérité impressionnante. T’Challa pouvait apprécier son habilité oratoire.

À la fin de leur nuit, ils se quittèrent après un dernier au revoir de Stark.

« Ce fut intéressant. C’est pas tous les jours que quelqu’un autre que moi puisse me suivre dans ce genre de conversation. On garde contact Monsieur le dragueur ! »

Amusé, T’Challa le regarda partir ne regrettant pas d’être allé parler à l’homme. Il espérait pouvoir continuer leur discussion bientôt. Peut être que ce genre de rencontre pourrait devenir plus régulières.


End file.
